1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flame retardant, a resin composition and a resin-molded article.
2. Related Art
Halogen compounds, antimony trioxide, phosphorus compounds, hydrated metal compounds and the like have been used as flame retardants to be mixed with matrix resins (hereinafter, referred to simply as “resin”) so as to impart flame-retarding property thereto. However, use of the halogen compounds and antimony trioxide is declining because of environmental concern. The phosphorus compounds may cause foams during molding although their flame retardancy is excellent. The hydrated metal compounds deteriorate physical properties of the polymer since the hydrated metal compounds require larger blending amount in order to obtain flame retardancy equivalent to that of other organic flame-retardant compounds. Therefore, development of non-halogen-based flame retardants with higher flame-retarding effectiveness is expected.